Tinieblas
by JoonYoungp
Summary: Si entre las sombras crees encontrarme... entonces Corre, soy yo quien te ha encontrado a ti. Sessho/Kagome ACTUALIZADO 01/07/2012
1. Propuesta FF

Me desperté una noche hace ya más de 500 años.

Aquellos eran tiempos diferentes, tiempos en los que al cumplir los 12 años nuestros padres ya nos estaban buscando esposo y donde el amor Jamás tenía relación con el compromiso.

Mi padre era un ser despiadado, General al mando de todo un gran ejercito de hombres al servicio del Rey de nuestras tierras. Aunque bueno, siempre esta aquel que se opone a todo por amor y eso hice yo, Luche contra lo imposible por poder casarme con aquel hombre del cual me había enamorado, pero mis esfuerzos fueron en vano, las acciones de mi padre por casarme en contra de mi voluntad me llevaron al borde de la desesperación y me obligaron a mí, junto a mi pareja, tramar cuidadosamente un plan.

Una tormentosa noche, tome entre mis labios una píldora que me haría pasar por muerta durante 3 días. Un plan estupendo ¿no creen? si todos pensaban que yo estaba muerta, entonces podría irme con mi amor y ser "Feliz para siempre", se supone que despertaría en un lugar apartado, pero no, Desperté en mi propia urna, enterrada.

¿Cómo puede sentirse un ser Humano enterrado? , realmente no tengo palabras para describirlo, deje mis uñas en la tapa del ataúd esa noche, mis pulmones se llenaron de tierra, estaba confundida, asustada.

Fueron las horas más largas de mi vida, incluso hasta ahora, horas de gritos mudos y lágrimas secas, de desesperación y desolación, pero logre salir, aunque parezca una tontería, Logre salir de mi propia tumba.

¿Pueden imaginar cómo se puede sentir salir de tu propia tumba?, al leer la lápida, solo podía preguntarme "¿Estoy muerta?" ¿Realmente estoy muerta? , pero era imposible, el dolor en mis manos desgarradas no mentía, estaba con vida, Ahora solo puedo preguntarme...

**¿Qué fue lo que falló en mis planes?**  
**¿Les gustaría saberlo?**

**Este será mi primer FanFic, se animaran a conocer la historia de esta misteriosa mujer?**


	2. Despertar

Capitulo I

Despertar

- Prometo que todo saldrá bien princesa, cuando despiertes estaremos juntos en un lugar lejano, aquel lugar apartado que sigue apareciendo en tus sueños ¿lo recuerdas?

Kagome lo observo fijamente, claro que confiaba en sus palabras, pero aun así mantenía una pequeña distancia para con él, se sentía emocionada, cada poro de su cuerpo brillaba de anticipación a todo el tiempo que tendrían por delante, para cumplir todas aquellas promesas silenciosas que se habían dicho desde ya hace tantos años.

- ¿Estás seguro que realmente funcionara?.

No podía evitar preguntar, le asustaba el hecho de que algo pudiese salir mal.

- Si princesa, todo saldrá perfectamente, tu misma fuiste testigo cuando Miroku lo probó, hace unos meses atrás, para que Sango lo perdonara por aquel pequeño desliz con la dama de compañía de tu Tía Kaede.

Ella lo miro pensativa.

-Pero es diferente, todos saben que Miroku es un loco con sus hierbas y siempre está inventando algo nuevo, no es la primera vez que cae muerto, pero siempre esta uno de sus servidores que puede ir al Monte de las Animas a buscar aquella famosa planta para revivir.

Él la observo con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Pero tu padre no sabe que tal planta puede existir Princesa, si algo sale mal, estarás a mi lado y yo podre ir a buscarla para ti.

Ella esta vez le sonrió y tomo la píldora que él le ofrecía entre sus dedos, la metió cuidadosamente en un pequeño saco y la guardo en el bolsillo escondido entre los pliegues de la larga falda de su vestido.

- Recuerda Princesa, debes tomarla cuando te encuentres sola, en el carruaje que te llevara a contraer los votos con aquel hombre al que tu padre considera perfecto para ser tu marido, cuando te vean allí todos pensaran que te has suicidado y entre todo el alboroto, cuando comprueben que realmente estas muerta, antes de la noche del entierro, yo robare tu cuerpo y te llevare a un lugar seguro.

Kagome asomo una vez más sus dedos a través de la gran puerta que los separa y el contacto de su mano sobre ellos le dio valor, deseaba poder salir y huir con él en ese mismo instante, pero no podía, su padre le había mandado atar los pies con largas y pesadas cadenas de hierro a su habitación, apenas y alcanzaba a llegar sus dedos al pequeño agujero que había en la puerta frente a ella, afortunadamente no era tan pequeño como para no poder verle.

- Esperare Por ti entonces mi amor. Te amo… Inuyasha.

El volvió a sonreírle y se dio la vuelta lentamente, aquella tonta escena solo podía producirle gracia, pero respiro profundo y salió de allí sin decir nada más.

El día de la ceremonia no tardó en hacerse presente, había setenares de personas ese día saludando a la futura novia mientras recorría todas las calles de Sengoku en su carruaje camino a la Iglesia. Su padre, era el General del ejército del Rey y por consiguiente su mano derecha, estaba claro que disfrutaba de todos los beneficios que aquello implicaba, poseía grandes tierras y una inmensa fortuna, todo aquello como regalos por su fiel y efectivo servicio al Rey.

Por supuesto que cuando el Rey pidió la mano de su Única hija para su hijo mayor, su padre no pensó ni un momento en los sentimientos de su pequeña para aceptar, aquello lo elevaría aún más en su puesto, ya que, dando ese efectivo paso, su hija no solo se convertiría en una esposa, sino también en una prometedora Heredera.

Y quizás el tuviese razón y su vida sería mejor allí, con ese extraño hombre al cual ni conocía, pero era su felicidad sobre la que estaban hablando, y aquella solo era posible con aquel joven muchacho que había conocido unos años atrás. Inuyasha.

La razón por la que no había hecho nada antes al respecto era porque su padre sabía muy bien mover sus cartas y había jurado matar a su madre si no se casaba.

¿Cómo podía poner su vida antes que la de su Madre?

Su madre era una mujer enferma, que por muchos años vivió bajo la brutalidad con la que su padre la trataba, era solo una más en su cama, con la única diferencia que ella tenía un título, las otras no. Por supuesto que jamás dudaría de aquel frió juramento y por amor a su madre había renunciado.

Hasta la noche anterior cuando Inuyasha se escabullo para ir a verla, realmente no estaba segura de como él había llegado allí, pues su padre había puesto una vigilancia extrema para que ella no tuviese posibilidad alguna de escapar, pero aquello no tenía importancia, él había puesto ante ella la posibilidad de una salvación, para ambas, La liberaría a ella de ese futuro que no deseaba y al mismo tiempo salvaría a su madre.

Kagome respiro lentamente, estaba nerviosa no podía negarlo, pero la determinación era definitiva, saco la píldora que había escondido entre los pliegues de su Hermoso vestido Rojo y la puso entre sus labios.

Lentamente se apagó la luz y su cuerpo quedo sin vida.

* * *

_¿Cómo se puede sentir un ser humano enterrado?_

* * *

Un extraño peso estaba oprimiéndole el pecho, dolía, era caliente y asfixiante, No podía escuchar absolutamente nada más que un silencio ensordecedor, intento empujar aquella tapa que la mantenía presa en aquel lugar pero aquella no cedía, se estaba desesperando, sus pulmones exigían el aire que no podía encontrar allí encerrada. Kagome comenzó a mover las piernas de forma irregular hacia todas las direcciones, con cada empujón que daba todo se volvía peor, no entendía donde se encontraba, el miedo nublo su mente y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, hasta que como un digno milagro, la tapa se movió.

Cuando aquello sucedió, todo empeoro, comenzaba a entrar tierra y esta inundaba sus pulmones, no podía respirar , empujo con más fuerza mientras intentaba rasgar la tierra para meterla en el lugar donde ella se encontraba y así poder ir cavando hasta encontrar una salida, pero no era fácil, sus movimientos eran desesperados, asustados, sus manos ardían .

* * *

_Pero aunque parezca una tontería, Logro salir de su propia tumba._

* * *

Sollozaba mientras intentaba estabilizar su cuerpo que convulsionaba en atroces temblores, sus manos sangraban, sus ojos ardían e intentaba con todas sus fuerzas escupir toda la cantidad de tierra que aun sentía en su boca.

* * *

_¿Estoy Muerta?_

* * *

Cuando al fin observo el lugar no pudo reconocerlo, no había nada más que una pequeña lapida con una simple inscripción.

_**Kagome Higurashi . 1489.**_

* * *

_¿Dónde estoy?_

* * *

Intento levantarse pero solo consiguió caer varias veces sobre sus narices, el horror se había apoderado de ella, de su vestido no quedaba salvo algunas hileras extrañas que se pegaban a su cuerpo deshidratado y lastimado.

De repente a su mente llego la Imagen de Inuyasha ¿Dónde estaría él?, de inmediato miro a los lados de forma brusca. No estaría muerto ¿verdad?

- Dios... no, Por favor, no permitas que nada malo le haya sucedido.

_"Prometo que todo saldrá bien princesa, cuando despiertes estaremos juntos en un lugar lejano..."_

¿Que había sucedido?

Unos aplausos se dejaron escuchar y una sombra se posó a su espalda.

- Esta es la primera vez que veo una mujer hermosa salir de su tumba. Los Zombies no son precisamente un espectáculo que merezca la pena ser visto.

Kagome volteo su cuerpo inmediatamente, ante ella, la figura de un hombre al cual no podía ver el rostro... solo los largos cabellos Plateados que danzaban con el viento...

* * *

**Continuara.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, espero puedan seguir junto a mí en el comienzo de mi primer Fic ^^**


	3. Muerta

Capitulo II

Muerta

-¿Quién eres?

Ella lo observaba detenidamente intentando encontrar señal alguna del rostro oculto del hombre frente a ella, estaba todo muy oscuro y solo sus cabellos brillaban de manera misteriosa.

- Mi Nombre es Sesshoumaru Taisho y tú estás en mi territorio, ¿puedo saber quién eres tú?

Kagome no respondió, no reconocía aquel hombre y tampoco su nombre, muchas veces habían intentado tomarla como rehén, no podía confiarse.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- Momoyama - Él se acercó un poco más y por primera vez pudo observar detenidamente el rostro del misterioso hombre frente a ella.

No había palabras para describirlo, vestía extraño, tenía una especie de cuero brillante sobre sus hombres, algo totalmente diferente a lo que había visto antes, podía notar su musculoso cuerpo aun sobre toda aquella ropa y sobre todo su rostro, un rostro esculpido por los ángeles, que a pesar de ser impresionantemente liso no se veía para nada femenino. Por el contrario, lo hacía ver extremadamente Masculino... y Sexy, muy Sexy.

- Necesito llegar al Sengoku ¿estamos muy lejos de allí?

Si, preguntar directamente era lo correcto.

-¿Sengoku?

El no pudo evitar estallar en una estruendosa carcajada.

-¿Es una broma?

Ella se puso rígida inmediatamente.

- No veo que tiene de Gracia Señor.

- Permíteme aclarar tu mente, ven, sígueme.

El comenzó a darse vuelta y ella intento seguirlo, pero sus piernas no respondieron exactamente como ella quería y nuevamente se encontró con las narices atascadas en la tierra frente a ella.

El volteo y poso sus ojos sobre ella cuando la escucho toser nuevamente, pero esta vez la lápida a sus espaldas llamo su total atención.

- ¿Eres Kagome Higurashi?

- ¿Me conoces?

El señalo la lápida.

-Allí lo dice.

-Ohh...

Ella guardo silencio al encontrarse nuevamente observando su nombre en la lápida, se levantó con cuidado del suelo, el sentimiento era espantoso, realmente no quería pensar en ello.

- Es normal que tu cuerpo este así, te costara un poco volver a adaptarte a el después de tanto tiempo.

Ella sonrió.

- Son solo tres días, no es para tanto.

El comenzó a reír nuevamente.

- ¿Tres días? , mi quería amiga, han pasado mucho más que tres días, Estamos en pleno Siglo XXI... ¿Podrías sacar tus cuentas?

Ella se quedó de piedra.

-¿Estas bromeando conmigo?

- Si, realmente me encanta bromear con las personas ¿sabes?, es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos.

Fue gusto en ese momento cuando él se percató del estado desolado en el que ella se encontraba, además de la escases de sus ropas, su espirito estaba confundido, podía sentirlo, se acercó cuidadosamente a ella mientras se quitaba su propia chaqueta y la ponía sobre sus hombros, por lo menos podía ayudarla a evitar el frio, aunque estaba seguro ella no había notado eso.

Ella quería gritarle pero una repentina realidad golpeaba sus entrañas, ¿Donde se encontraba realmente? , comenzó a llover con una fuerza sobrenatural y ella solo pudo sentarse torpemente en la tierra mojada, ¿qué más podía hacer? , no sabía que estaba sucediendo, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Inuyasha estuviese allí, quizás solo se había quedado dormida y estaba soñando, si, un sueño extraño pero despertaría en un santiamén.

Eso le dio fuerzas a su cuerpo y con una sonrisa se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, se tambaleo unos pasos pero aun así se plantó frente al hombre que la miraba con cierta molestia.

-Pellízcame.

Él la miro con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Disculpa?

- Solo hazlo, una vez que lo hagas podre despertar de este extraño sueño y volver a mi vida normal.

El dio un largo suspiro y de su Bota tomo una pequeña daga, la introdujo en un costado del cuerpo de la chica con una rapidez paralizante. Al sacarla ella pudo sentir claramente como esta desgarraba sus tejido, lloro de dolor, y aun así no despertaba.

- Mira nena, no es un sueño ¿Entiendes? , estas muerta. MUERTA.

De repente la herida dejo de doler. No sangraba. Se tocó la piel en busca de una herida pero no había herida, no había nada.

- Imposible. No puedo estar muerta. Iba camino a mi boda, no estoy muerta, solo estoy soñando.

Ella se tocaba el rostro empapado por la lluvia de forma desesperada, se alaba el cabello y se mordía los labios.

-¿Vez? esto duele, duele mucho, no puedo estar Muerta. Esto duele, los muertos no sienten dolor.

Ella comenzó a Llorar desesperadamente, mientras seguía golpeando su rostro y repitiendo las palabras _"Duele..." "¿Lo ves? esto duele" "Los muertos no sienten dolor"_

El suspiro pesadamente y se acercó a paso lento hacia ella, era la primera vez que le tocaba un caso así, normalmente acabar con demonios disfrazados de humanos en la actualidad era completamente divertido, pero esto era algo extraño ¿Porque su cuerpo había vuelto a la vida después de tanto tiempo?

Cuando estuvo frente a ella, le paso los brazos por debajo de ambas piernas y la levanto con cuidado de aquella húmeda tierra, ella perdió el conocimiento unos pocos segundos después, la lluvia mojaba sus cuerpos y agradecía estar lo suficientemente lejos de la civilización, si algún humano fuese visto a esa muchacha salir de su tumba no se imaginaba el alboroto que aquello fuese ocasionado, ya tendría tiempo para preguntar todas las dudas que tenía sobre ella, aunque imaginaba que ella tendría mucha menos información que él, por lo que podía ver, ella ni se había enterado del momento de su muerte.

* * *

Despertó asustada, había tenido un sueño bastante extraño, estaba a punto de gritar a una de sus damas cuando repaso con la mirada el lugar en el que se encontraba, su corazón de inmediato salto bajo la piel de su pecho, no había sido un sueño.

_Donde estoy_

No había nada en aquel lugar que pudiese resultarle conocido, nada.

Escucho varias personas hablar y de inmediato se levantó de aquel cómodo lugar donde se encontraba recostado su cuerpo, dio unos pocos pasos y al girar su cuerpo se encontró frente a frente con un par de personas encerradas en una extraña caja, ellos discutían y usaban una gran cantidad de palabras que ella no conocía, además de eso, también iban vestidos de forma extraña.

Intento tocarlos pero un cristal se lo impedía.

- ¿Por qué estáis allí?

Pregunto en voz alta intentando conseguir su atención pero aquello no sirvió de nada, los hombres siguieron concentrados en su pelea y no se fijaron en ella.

Comenzó a golpear el Cristal pero ninguno de los hombres que allí se encontraba parecía siquiera darse cuenta. Tomo la caja con ambas manos intentado bajarla de aquel lugar pero calculo muy mal su peso y esta fue a parar al piso con un golpe estruendoso.

Salía fuego de la caja y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue salir corriendo del lugar, pero al intentar pasar por el umbral su rostro choco contra un fuerte y musculoso pecho.

- Yo... no sé qué sucedió, s-solo quería que me hablaran.

* * *

**Continuara**

_Muchas Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, Espero que este capítulo sea de vuestro agrado. ¿Esta corto? lo sé hahaha_


	4. El Gran Perro Blanco

Capitulo III

El Perro Blanco

El Ignoro su presencia completamente al pasar por su lado, con un profundo suspiro abrió la ventana de la habitación y con un rápido movimiento arrojo – su único y preciado televisor- hacia afuera. Lo escucho caer en un gran estruendo –un pequeño corto circuito y una pequeña explosión bastaron para así dar por terminada su penosa tarea.

-Eso, no eran personas encerradas –señalando firmemente al aparato que se había perdido de vista por la ventana - Era simplemente mi maldito Televisor, el único que he tenido en los últimos años. Maldición, ¿podrías simplemente quedarte quieta mientras investigo la manera de regresarte a la tumba?

Sus palabras habían sido frías como el hielo, al ver la expresión helada que ella había tomado apretó los dientes y simplemente salió a grandes zancadas de la habitación.

Ella aun no podía entenderlo, él había arrojado hacia ella mucho más que unas cuantas palabras de ira, su mirada había estado cargada de mucho mas odio del que había podido ver jamás en los ojos de un ser humano.

Se sentó lentamente en la cama intentando por todo los medios no tocar nada, levanto el rostro para observar aquel ambiente tan abandonado, se imaginó que aquel hombre vivía solo en aquel lugar, puesto que se parecía mucho al lugar donde su amado Inuyasha vivía.

_**Inuyasha.**_ Nuevamente su nombre le producía un profundo dolor, quería verlo, quería encontrar refugio en sus brazos y olvidar toda esta locura.

¿Qué podría hacer para poder volver a encontrarlo? –Cualquier cosa, estaba segura-.

Cuando por fin tuvo el valor de volver a ponerse de pie noto que ahora usaba una camisa masculina, acerco sus mangas a su nariz para comprobar lo que su mente inconscientemente le había pedido y si, olía a ese extraño hombre, olía a naturaleza, a libertad.

Estaba segura que la ropa interior que usaba también era masculina, pero quizás lo mejor fuera no pensar en ello – miro alrededor en busca de algo para tapar sus piernas- nunca antes había estado con las piernas al descubierto, pero no encontró nada, lo mejor sería esperar sentada a que ese hombre volviera a por ella, una vez consiguiera ropas adecuadas huiría de él, no dejaría que nadie la regresara a la tumba, al menos no sin antes saber dónde se encontraba Inuyasha, porque él estaba vivo, podía sentirlo.

Estaba regresando a la cama cuando unos fuertes aullidos atrajeron su atención, corrió a la ventana para observar que criatura era la portadora de aquel escalofriante sonido, una vez allí, Observo un gran Perro blanco salir del interior de la casa donde ella se encontraba, lo vio olfatear el aire a su alrededor y como si de repente el animal se fuese dado cuenta de su presencia la observo, era increíble que un animal como ese tuviese una mirada tan dorada y penetrante.

_Escóndete._

Miro a los lados en busca de la persona que le había hablado pero no había nadie.

_Rápido._

No supo la razón que la llevo a obedecer aquella voz, pero lo hizo, cerro las ventanas con rapidez y se escondió en el único lugar que la hacía sentir segura desde que estaba pequeña. –Debajo de la cama-.

De repente escucho toda una lucha desarrollarse a las afueras de esa casa., escuchaba gruñidos, gritos y muchas explosiones.

* * *

-Entréganos a la chica.

-Sois libres de llevársela, una vez que pasen sobre mi cadáver.

La verdad no sabía que lo había impulsado a arremeter contra aquella cantidad de demonios que buscaban a la chica, pero los desgarro uno a uno con sus colmillos, los aplasto con sus patas mientras su saliva venenosa los consumía con tan solo una pequeña gota sobre sus inútiles cuerpos.

Ellos jamás podrían ser considerados rivales para él.

Y habría conseguido salir ileso de toda aquella inútil lucha, si el olor de las lágrimas de ella no lo fuese obligado a concentrar sus sentidos para saber si se encontraba bien.

Una fracción de segundo que ellos utilizaron para derrumbar su barrera y atacarle.

Solo por un maldito segundo.

Él destello para alejarse, pero el demonio previó la acción y cuando reapareció lo agarró, empujando su rostro contra el suelo y tomándolo fuertemente de su pelaje.

No tenía todos los sentidos puestos en la batalla y aquello lo ponía en una completa desventaja, El demonio lo cogió con su cola y lo levanto por el aire hasta pegarlo varias veces consecutivas contra el gran árbol que tenía a su costado.

Cuando lo soltó, pudo ponerse de pie y lanzarse contra el demonio, pero este parecía no sentir sus golpes, Pero Sesshoumaru si, sus garras comenzaban a palpitar como si estuviesen a punto de quebrarse.

El demonio más grande frente a él comenzó a reír mientras lo alzaba para dejarlo caer sobre el suelo, sintió como si sus sesos realmente repiquetearan en su cráneo. Él podía sentir el sabor de la sangre en su boca, sentirla corriendo de su nariz.

Esta era una especie de demonios diferentes a la cortina de ellos que había exterminado sin esfuerzo al comienzo de la batalla, estos eran terriblemente más poderosos e inteligentes.

Intento convocar nuevamente el campo de fuerza para bloquear sus golpes, pero fue menos eficaz que un matamoscas contra una estampida de elefantes. Cuando un nuevo golpe le llego por la espalda y lo hizo volar unos cuantos metros hacia adelante, el despliegue de su ira no tuvo limites, absolutamente ningún ser existente le había propinado tanto daño, les haría pagar con sangre.

Su forma de perro aumento 10 veces más su tamaño, y las marcas de su nacimiento aparecieron en su cara, moradas a ambos lados de sus mejillas mientras la guardiana Luna hacia su aparición en su frente como símbolo del tercer ojo, aquel que todo lo ve, aquel que todo lo sabe.

Sus patas fueron cubiertas por un extraño fuego azul y su poder salió disparado con furia sobre los demonios.

La lucha resulto sangrienta, cada vez que acababa con todos los demonios volvían a aparecer más, muchos de ellos más poderosos que los anteriores, su pelaje blanco ya estaba casi rojo y negro en su totalidad, cubierto de la sangre de esos demonios y la suya propia que comenzaba a marearle, acabo con el ultimo demonio y movió su vista desesperado en todas las direcciones en busca de la siguiente tanda, pero no apareció nada más. Siguió esperando pero nada... No podía oír nada, hasta los pequeños pájaros se habían marchado del lugar.

Luego de un largo rato, Camino lentamente hasta el interior de la casa en sus cuatro patas

Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, volvió a reforzar el campo de fuerza que había mantenido invisible la casa de los demonios, pero que era incapaz de ocultar el intenso olor de aquella chica.

Una vez adentro suspiro pesadamente. Y se dejó caer sobre el frio suelo de madera.

La lucha se había detenido, no se escuchaba nada más en las afueras de aquel lugar.

_Ya puedes salir… estas a salvo._

Algo en aquella misteriosa voz le daba el valor necesario, no sabía que la impulsaba a creer en ella, pero aun así se arrastró cuidadosamente fuera de la cama, repentinamente escucho algo caer fuertemente dentro la casa y su corazón se puso en su acelerada marcha nuevamente.

Camino silenciosamente hasta abandonar la habitación y al observar a su alrededor, solo pudo verlo a él, al chico de largos cabellos plateados tirado en el suelo.

-Disculpa... ¿estás bien?

Pero el no respondió.

Ella se acercó muy despacio hasta situarse a su lado y tocarlo con la punta del dedo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

El seguía sin responder.

Esta vez lo tomo en ambas manos para voltearlo, podía ver las intensas manchas de sangre en su rostro y en todo su cuerpo, jamás había visto tanta sangre junta, quería intentar ayudarlo pero el abrió los ojos y se levantó de un salto.

-No me toques. Estoy Bien.

Ella quiso discutir ese punto, pero antes de siquiera poder abrir los labios ya él se había encerrado en la que seguramente sería su propia habitación.

Le toco la puerta muchas veces el resto del día, seguramente era una tonta por no huir en ese momento, pero ahora temía hacerlo, en ese lugar habían criaturas que no conocía… había sentido la maldad mientras se había escondido, la había llevado con el aquella noche y le estaba agradecida, no podía dejarlo, no antes de saber que se encontraba bien.

-¿Puedes por favor dejarme dormir? Quiero descansar.

-¿Seguro que estas bien?

-Sí.

-Pero... Había tanta sangre...

-No era mía.

Una simple respuesta había callado su pequeña ronda de preguntas. La sangre no era suya. ¿Era acaso del Gran perro Blanco?

* * *

_Continuara._


	5. Palabras

Capitulo IV

Palabras

Por alguna extraña razón no podía dejar de pensar en ese animal tan mítico y enigmático. Una sola mirada le había transmitido tanta seguridad que hasta ese momento seguía preguntándose si no se lo habría imaginando. Lo había buscado por los alrededores ese mismo día, preocupada de que fuese salido lastimado en aquella lucha, pero no pudo encontrarlo, se le oprimía el corazón al pensar que aquel animal tan bello pudiese estar solo y lastimado en el bosque.

Y por una razón mas extraña aun, por más que lo pensara de manera razonable, no podía evitar imaginar que era su voz la que había escuchado ese día. Sabia de la existencia de demonios y toda clase de seres que aparecían en su época, pero jamás había visto ninguno, por lo que no estaba segura si su intuición al respecto era verdadera o simple producto de su imaginación, a fin de cuenta, no era su época en la que encontraba.

-Inuyasha…

Su nombre se escapo nuevamente de sus labios en un penoso susurro mientras observaba desde la ventana de su nueva prisión, ciertamente esta era mucho mas cómoda que todas las anteriores, al menos podía caminar de un lado a otro sin temor a que las cadenas rompieran la piel de sus tobillos.

Los días transcurrían lentamente y el frio del invierno hacia su aparición, los primeros copos de nieve cayeron, seguidos de millones y millones más. Sesshoumaru no le dirigía la palabra ni la observaba, le dejaba la comida como a un animal frente a la puerta de la habitación y recogía la bandeja por las noches. La ira la quemaba porque la mantenía cautiva alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía, alguien que simplemente podía dejarla ir y seguir tranquilamente con su vida. Afortunadamente, comprendía que era solo una furia acumulada por la confusión de todo lo que estaba sucediendo y no realmente ira. Tenía que calmarse y pensar racionalmente una forma de salir de allí.

La ventana...

Se acercó y retiro las improvisadas cortinas que había hecho hace unos días con las sabanas de la cama que había en la habitación, la lluvia helada se lanzaba silenciosamente contra un cristal que antes no había estado allí. El cielo gris se extendía interminablemente lleno de nubes hinchadas y feas. Su mirada se perdía entre la nada que se observaba atreves del cristal. Colocó la mano sobre el cristal y la retiro inmediatamente. Estaba tan frio que quemaba.

-Mantén la calma- Susurro, intentando recordar las historias que su madre le había contado mas de una vez, donde el caballero bajaba hasta el mismísimo infierno en busca de su princesa. Si, estaba segura que Inuyasha seria su caballero.

Espero unos cuantos minutos más y la impaciencia se apodero de su ser.

-¡No puedes encerarme por el resto de mi existencia en esta habitación!- Grito Kagome mientras le daba un puntapié a la esquina de la cama desesperada y como si el realmente la fuese escuchado la puerta se abrió de par a par, dejándolo ver recostado a un costado de la puerta, como si fuese estado en esa misma posición todo el tiempo, pensativo.

-Me muero de hambre- le dijo - Creo que me voy a hacer un sándwich de atún. ¿Quieres uno? – y sin decir nada mas dio media vuelta y se encamino a la cocina. Kagome lo siguió dudosa, observando fijamente su largo cabello plateado que se movía en ondas en lo ancho de su espalda, aun tenia algunas vendas alrededor de los brazos, lo vio abrir los estantes, abrir aquel extraño atún enlatado y servirlo entre dos rebanadas de pan, las coloco a cada lado de la mesa y le abrió la silla para que tomara asiento justo frente a él, cuando ella al fin se sentó y comenzó a comer, estiro su mano hasta su vaso olvidado de brandi y le dio un buen sorbo.

-Come – le dijo él, más como una orden que cualquier otra cosa, ella sin ánimo alguno de discutir, solo se limito a obedecer.

Kagome tenía un rostro intrigante, enmarcado por cabellos oscuros y unos ojos que no eran ni verdes ni azules, sino una clara combinación de ambos colores creando un matiz turquesa único, algo que no había visto nunca antes. Claro que también estaba el hecho que nunca antes se había emborrachado por la tarde, quizás hoy haría una excepción. Y no porque el brandi que se había servido antes estuviera ayudando. Había esperado que lo calmara, o al menos hiciera que su mente se alejara de Kagome Higurashi el tiempo suficiente para que su cuerpo se tranquilizase y encontrar alguna pista de lo que ella significaba y así sacarla de su vida. Pero no estaba ayudando en ninguna de los dos casos.

Igual que no ayudaba haber ido hasta su puerta y permanecido allí escuchándola caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación, lo del sándwich había sido solo una excusa. Sencillamente había querido gozar de su presencia otra vez, se había sentido estimulado por Kagome y se negaba a mantenerse alejado de ella mientras la tuviera cerca.

Pero había sido un completo error. Verla de nuevo cerca de una cama había traído a su mente imágenes de cuando le había cambiado de ropa apenas unos días atrás, con su piel blanca y suave como la seda, había tomado mucho más de lo necesario en esa labor, no porque fuese un pervertido depravado, simplemente hacia demasiado tiempo que no estaba cerca de ninguna mujer y esta, a pesar de su estado, era totalmente diferente.

Era la primera vez que sentía ese tipo de deseo, tan completamente fuera de control, aun le asombraba la fuerza de ellos, y el abrumador impulso que había sentido de arrojarla sobre la cama y embelesarla en completo e incontrolable desenfreno.

_No te vallas por ese camino…_

Lo sabia, y sin embargo allí estaba, comiendo un tonto sándwich de atún que Ni siquiera podía saborear y medio embriagado por el licor, por mas que lo intentaba no podía apartar su vista de aquel rostro angelical, de aquellas pestañas largas que poblaban sus hermosos ojos... de aquellos labios rojizos que se movían lentamente mientras masticaba.

De repente, se sentía jodido.


	6. Colmillos

**NA: Todas los parrafos escritos en _cursiva son recuerdos._  
**

**_Gracias por sus comentarios y una vez más, espero que lo disfruten n.n  
_**

**CAPITULO V**

Y quizás estuviera dispuesto a pasar así todas sus tardes, si alguno de los dos estuviera vivo incluso diría que la deseaba. Pero todo aquello era absolutamente estúpido e imposible, tenía mucho más de 500 años, y hasta entonces de la única emoción que era conocedor era de como comer sin ser comido.

-Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a una persona- Había susurrado ella desde el otro lado de la mesa, con su sándwich a medio comer y su pálido rostro mirando fijamente en su dirección.

-¿Debo recordarte que no soy tu servicio personal? – Sesshoumaru tomo en trago ligero y prosiguió – Pero esta bien, te daré el don de una petición, si esta en mis manos podría ayudarte, pero recuerda que es probable que sea quien sea que deseas conseguir, este muerto. – ¿Cual es su nombre?.

-Inuyasha de Sengoku – Kagome había susurrado el nombre suavemente, pero para Sesshoumaru, cada letra que conformaba ese nombre había sido una daga tras otra para su ser, su cuerpo entero había palidecido y sintió como la copa de brandi resbalo de sus dedos y fue a parar en un golpe estruendoso contra el suelo.

Aquello tenía que ser posiblemente una pesadilla.

* * *

_El fuego abrazador incendiaba cada centímetro de aquel oscuro bosque, repentinamente, había dejado de estar sentado en la mesa frente a Kagome para volver hacia aquellos momentos de su vida que no quería recordar, se vio a si mismo aparecer en la batalla y destruir a los últimos demonios vivos de aquel lugar, pero frente a él, estaba también el cuerpo sin vida de la mujer que los había amado mas que a nada en su mundo. Su Madre. No, realmente no era su madre, ella era solo la madre de su medio hermano Hanyou, pero la había amado como a una, aunque jamás se lo fuese demostrado._

_Hacia demasiados años que no recordaba nada sobre ello, cerro los ojos en un acto repentino por querer dejar de observar aquella escena y volver a la seguridad de la habitación con Kagome, pero aquello no sucedía y en lugar de ello, escucho la llegada irremediable de su medio hermano, lo escucho gritar de dolor mientras arremetía contra el y se llevaba a cabo una nueva batalla._

_Pero su cuerpo no devolvía ninguno de sus golpes, en silencio dejo que su medio hermano desahogara toda su ira sobre su cuerpo. Compartía su dolor, su perdida. Y esa era la única forma en la que podía demostrarlo, pero él no lo había tomado de esa forma, sus acciones lo hacían sentir mucho mas humillado._

_-Sesshoumaru- Lo había llamado con una voz llena de ira y dolor – Juro sobre el cadáver de mi madre que te hare sufrir con creses todo el daño que tu y Padre nos han causado._

_-Esto no es lo que parece- Fue lo único que se limito a decir, Era cierto, en ese terrible bosque, lleno de humo y fuego ocasionados por la sangrienta lucha, el apenas y era un espectador. – Yo no la mate, Inuyasha.  
_

_-¡Eres un maldito bastardo! – Grito su medio hermano – Si alguna vez creí en tu palabra, juro a los dioses que me arrepiento._

_Y sin decir una sola palabra había desaparecido._

_Al igual que el había vuelto a estar en la habitación frente a Kagome._

* * *

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿no puedes hacerlo?, Estas muy pálido… ¿estas bien?

Escucho su voz y miro a ambos lados de la habitación, había regresado.

-¿Qué? – Su voz sonó extraña incluso para el, carraspeo confundido –¿Como conoces a Inuyasha? ¿Por qué lo buscas?

-¿Sabes quien es? – Ahora era ella la que parecía confundida – ¿Lo conoces? – Ella sonreía radiante - ¿sabes donde esta? ¿Esta vivo?

No, ella no podía estar hablando de su medio Hermano Inuyasha, no podía estar hablando del medio demonio de la época antigua. Pero por otro lado ¿Por qué no?, ella también era de la época antigua, también era de Sengoku.

Su mente estaba demasiado aturdida, oía voces de sus recuerdos a lo lejos mientras el nombre escrito en la lapida se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

_**Kagome Higurashi**_

* * *

_-Oye, ¡Sesshoumaru!, ¿es verdad que vas a casarte?_

* * *

_**Kagome Higurashi**_

* * *

_-Kagome es la hija de mi más leal guerrero, es hermosa e inteligente hijo mio. Sera una buena esposa para ti._

* * *

_**Kagome Higurashi**_

* * *

_-¡Ella esta muerta Sesshoumaru! ¡Déjala!_

* * *

**_Kagome Higurashi_**

**_Kagome Higurashi _**

_**Kagome Higurashi** _

-¡NO! –fue lo único que salió de sus labios antes de levantarse abruptamente y distruir la mesa frente a ellos, la hizo añicos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- ¡Sal de mi vista! ¡Lárgate! ¡FUERA! -

Kagome había quedado de piedra ante su reacción, ella no había querido enfurecerlo, solo le había pedido un simple favor, pero al verlo destruir el interior de aquel cuarto, al ver esas monstruosas fracciones en su rostro, incluso parecía un ser demoniaco.

Y entonces, Sesshoumaru abrió la boca. Colmillos. Tenía colmillos.

El horror le encogió la piel a Kagome. Retrocedio torpemente sobre su silla -¡Eres un loco!

El escucho sus palabras de horror y volvio en si, no, el no habia querido que viera sus colmillos y se espantara, el no queria que huyera de el como todos lo hacian con solo verlo.

-Kagome, escúchame...

-No, no quiero escuchar - El intento acercase a ella, tocarla. No habia sido su intencion asustarla de esa manera, aquello era demasiado para ambos. Pero Ella le dio una bofetada, con fuerza. Justo en la mejilla.

-No te atrevas. Ni siquiera lo intentes. -Le dolía la ma no, la frotó contra su vientre. Quería llorar, Porque había tratado de herirlo a él, y no parecía afecta do por el golpe que le había propinado.

-Son reales. Míralos más de cerca.

La habitación se vio inundada con la luz de muchas velas... sin que nadie las encendiera.

De repente, se quedó sin respiración, sintiendo que nada era lo que parecía ser. Ya no había reglas. La realidad se difumi naba hacia una dimensión diferente. ¿Por que aquello le parecia extraño? ¿acaso ella misma no habia despertado enterrada? ¿ella misma no se encontraba fuera de su epoca?. Sabia de la existencia de demonios, de seres miticos , pero aun asi, aquello parecia demasiado irreal.

Cruzó la habitación a toda prisa.

Él la alcanzó en la puerta, pero ella se agachó, cubriendo su cara con las manos, como si estuviera rezando una oración pa ra mantenerlo alejado.

-No te me acerques. -Aferró el pomo de la puerta de la cocina y empujó con to do el peso de su cuerpo. La puerta no se movió.

Sintió que el pánico corría por sus venas.

-Kagome...

-¡Déjame salir! -El pomo de la puerta le arañó la piel cuando tiró de él.

Cuando la mano de él se posó sobre su hombro, gritó: -¡No me toques!

Se apartó de un salto. Dio bandazos alrededor de la habita ción. Sesshoumaru, aproximándose lenta e inexorablemente. -Yo te ayudaré.

-¡Déjame en paz!

Lo esquivó con un rápido movimiento y volvió a correr hacia la puerta. Esta vez se abrió antes incluso de que pudiera aga rrar el pomo.

Como si él lo hubiera deseado. Se volvió a mirarlo con horror. -Esto no es real.

Atravesó corriendo el sa lón, salió precipitadamente de la casa y...

Sesshoumaru estaba allí, parado en el césped de la parte delantera. Kagome patinó al detenerse en seco.

El terror se deslizó por su cuerpo, el miedo y la incredulidad le oprimieron el corazón. Sintió que su mente se hundía en la locura. -¡No! -Trató de huir de nuevo, corriendo en cualquier dirección siempre que se alejara de él.

Se interno en el frio bosque en una carrera contra la muerte, resbalo y lloro de dolor tras las heridas, pero estaba demasiado asustada. Rodo por un pequeño elevado de tierra y al chocar su cabeza contra una gran piedra, todo se volvió borroso, las lágrimas corrieron lentamente a ambos lados de su cara mientras el sol era cubierto por un rostro conocido que la observaba desde cerca.

-Te encontré.

_Continuara._


End file.
